Shattered Summer NY
by gossippuffer
Summary: Why Declan will get Eli in trouble? What will Fiona and Declan do if something bad will happened to Eli? Will Fiona be able to forgive his brother? eliona
1. The pool

Tiny summary

"Wicket Summer 2"

It's a continuation of the Wicket Summer

Where it's explained how they got to know each other

The true action starts from chapter 13.

I don't own Degrassi and never will.

Love you all,

Gossippuffer

Fire

In a big office Leo was sitting in an antique chair behind his desk, and waiting for Fire to show up. The rain drops were hitting the window loud, it reminded him of knocking at the door, and how fast the time was passing by. Leo knew very well, that the one thing in life, no one was able to bribe or cheat, was death. He could feel the black lady breath on his neck.

Chen, on the other hand, was on the cell phone texting Mia to find out if Yoko was still in jail, and if so when he was coming out. He wanted to get even with Declan for making the fool out of him, and retrieve the original disks. Of course, Chan later on found out, the CD's contained falsified information, and he wanted to redeem himself in Leo's eyes.

Someone came into the office. The person was petite and slim with short, spiky, red hair and black cold eyes. They all looked at each other.

"Father, what seems to be on your mind?" Fire asked.

"Fitz owns me money. I want you to get it back, and teach him a lesson," Leo said.

"Do you want me to whack him?" Fire asked with the hint of excitement in her voice.

"Fire, if you kill everyone around you, who you'll play with, my child?" Leo teased her, and continued "Also, if you're not too busy with Fitz, find out for me if the kid still has the original disks in possession."

"Are you talking about Declan Coyne? The same guy who outsmart Chan?" Fire asked, looking at Chan with the smile on her face.

"Fire, it's not polite to tease uncle Chan like that," Leo reprimanded her.

"I am sorry, uncle Chan," Fire apologized, and then asked "So, when am I going?"

"Tomorrow in my privet jet," Leo answered, and said "You free to go, and good luck."

When Fire left, Leo turned his head to Chen, and said "Follow her, but do not help. Remember, it's her assignment."

Chan nodded his head.

Eli and Fiona were in New York enjoying the summer time together. Eli was sitting in the chair, typing something on his laptop really fast while Fiona was swimming in the pool. She swam over to the edge where Eli was sitting, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Handsome," Fiona called Eli. "Can you give me a hand? I am trying to get out of here."

Eli walked over to the edge of the pool, and leaned forward extending his hand. Fiona grabbed him by the wrist tightly, and pulled him in. Eli fell next to Fiona and was soaking wet. They both looked at each other's eyes, and kissed. Declan came over, in the middle of them hugging and kissing.

"You two, go get the room!" Declan yelled.

"Go away, I am busy here," Fiona said while she was putting her hand into a back pocket of Eli's pants.

"Fiona, dad is heading this way," Declan said back.

They both broke apart, and Eli asked himself, how I would explain, why I was in swimming pool fully dressed. Fiona got scared, and looked around to see from where her dad was coming. Declan was laughing loud.

"Now, since I have both of your attention," Declan paused, enjoying his victory, and then continued "Eli, my mom wanted me to ask for your help."

"What is it about?" Eli asked.

"Be patient, emo boy. I'll tell you, once you come inside and change."


	2. The job

The job

Fiona opened her sleepy eyes, when she heard someone knocking on her door. She looked around, and saw Eli snoring, next to her on his side. On the wall, the clock was showing 8:00am.

"Eli," Fiona whispered, and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, and hide. Someone's at the door."

"What?"He asked drowsy, not knowing where he was. Eli thought damn Declan, his old scotch and cigars.

"Hold on, I am coming," Fiona yelled, and then whispered to Eli "Get your ass under the bed, right now."

Eli's mind was still cloudy from last night. He rolled over then slit underneath Fiona's bed, and stayed quiet like a mouse. Fiona jumped out of the bed, put her robe, and went to open the door.

"Good morning. How are you doing, my Angel? Did you sleep well?" Laura asked with love in her eyes.

"Hi, mommy," Fiona said in her sleepy voice, stretching her arms. "If I could, I would sleep all day, but I know it's time to get up."

"Do you know where Eli is at?" Laura asked.

"No," Fiona lied to her mum. "He probably went with Declan for a morning run," Fiona guessed.

"If you see him, remind him that I want to take him to see the company today," Laura said.

"I promise, I will. I'll see you at breakfast. Love you mum,"

Eli was underneath the bed, and the last thing he remembered from previous night, was spooning with Fiona.

"_We must've fallen asleep last night. If Fiona hasn't locked the door, Laura would've caught us sleeping together. I can already imagine her, lecturing both of us for hours. What is that under my hand? It has to be my wallet, so let me put it to the back pocket before I forget," _Eli thought.

When Fiona finished talking with her mum, she locked the door. She knelt next to her bed then looked under.

"Handsome, come out. The coast is clear," Fiona said.

"Damn it, that was close." Eli said, coming out from under it. "Princess, I'll see you downstairs. I promised your mum to help her out, so let me go and get dressed," Eli said, and kissed Fiona before he walked out.

Mrs. Breckinridge and Mrs. Coyne owned together company called BCJ in New York downtown. The custom jewelry that they made was famous all over the world. Eli was sitting in Laura's office, nervously playing with his bracelet around his wrist that he got from Fiona.

"Eli, thank you so much for helping me out," Laura said.

"It's no big deal, Mrs. Coyne," Eli said.

"Jeremy resigned from his job, so sudden and unexpected that I didn't have anybody to fill out his position. He didn't want to tell me the reason, why he was leaving us. I hope he's not in trouble because Jeremy was a nice and dependable employee," Laura explained.

"The reason could've been personal," Eli guessed, and asked "So what exactly, will I be doing?"

"Just make sure that the computers are working, and if anyone has a problem with, just helped them out. Are you going to be okay with that?" Laura asked.

"Mrs. Coyne, please. I love that stuff. I'm more than happy to help you out," Eli smiled, and continued "There is one thing due. Can we keep this between us? I don't like to draw attention that I know so much in this area."

"Oh, that is not a problem," Laura said. "Well Eli, looks to me like you're the new CIS guy. I promise I'll find someone soon to relive you.

"Take your time, Mrs. Coyne,"

"Eli, come with me, and let me show you around," Laura said, getting up from her chair.


	3. The ball

The ball

The Coyne family attended The Crystal Ball Charity in Gotham Hall. It was a family tradition to be present at this black tie event. The place was full of famous guests. When Eli entered with Fiona, he was intimidated and felt insecure. Even due Eli was trying his best to hide it, Declan noticed that right away. Once the Coyne family found their table in the ball room, Declan took Eli to the lounge.

At the lounge, they found a nice spot to sit down and Declan ordered two drinks. Out of his pocket, he pulled out the pack of cigarettes, and offered to Eli.

"Just smoke one with me," Declan said, and lit up a cigarette. After taking a big puff and exhaling, he continued "Keep it in mind, my emo friend, they all poop, no matter how famous they are,"

Eli started to laugh then asked, "What did you ordered, moneybag?"

"The old scotch, of course," he said and continued "Today I will drown my sorrows in it, because Clare is stuck with her parents, and I'm here with my cousin Victoria. Knowing life she's already high."

"How is she?" Eli asked.

"Clare is fine," Declan answered, after taking a sip of scotch. "Next week, I'm planning to go and talk to her parents, and proof to them that I'm serious about their daughter. Hopefully, I'll convince both of them to let Clare come with me to New York."

"Yale boy, I would pray for you if I wasn't atheist," Eli said.

Declan was gazing at someone with the frown on his face. Eli saw that his friend was getting upset.

"I can't believe, this dumbass is here today," Declan said mad.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked confused.

"That guy over there, standing next to the spiky redhead in burgundy dress, and talking with the bartender, is Bobby Breckinridge. I hate him with a full blown passion," Declan said thru his pressed teeth.

"Why?"Eli asked.

"Fiona didn't tell you?" Declan asked back. "That is Fiona's ex-boyfriend. Bobby was the one that pushed my sister from the stairs."

"Now, I understand why Fiona was acting weird all day," Eli said and continued "Today, I have a clear vision that on this charity ball, there will be one more event, for Bobby only, called payback time bitch"

"What are you going to do?" Declan asked surprised.

"Come with me, Yale boy."


	4. The trickster

Chapter 3

The Trickster

Declan and Eli left the lounge together. In the main hall, Eli saw Victoria standing alone on the mezzanine, looking at the people from above. She was wearing long black dress, and in her hand, Victoria was holding her small black clutch bag. In front of the entrance to the ball room, Eli stopped.

"Declan, I'll be there in few minutes. Let me get familiar with this place," Eli said.

"Behave emo boy," Declan said, and went inside.

Eli waited for few minutes to make sure that Victoria was alone, and decided to approach her.

"Victoria," Eli called her name, walking up the stairs. "Declan was looking for you. He was wondering, where you are at hiding. Are you avoiding him?" He asked, once he joined her.

"No" She replied. "I'm just taking a break from those snobs"

"I feel so out of this place. I wish there was something to help me relax." Eli said with melancholy in his voice.

"I might have something to cheer you up" Victoria said. She put her hand to the clutch bag, and took out something holding tightly in her fist. She looked at Eli from top to bottom.

"Come closer" Victoria said in a seductive way." You should at least hug me in exchange."

Eli did exactly what Victoria asked for, and he blushed, when he felt her hand in the pocket of his pants.

"Make sure that no one is around if you decide to have some," She whispered to his ear.

Eli pulled out from the hug and said, "We should probably go back, before they'll start looking for us. Thank you Victoria."

"Eli, go inside, and tell Declan that I'm here."

Eli went down the stairs straight to men's room. Once, he made sure no one else is in, he locked the door. Out of the pocket, Eli pulled two small bags of cocaine, and put it up his shirt sleeve that was wearing under the tux. With the smirk on his face, he went back to have some fun with Fiona.

At the table, Eli saw only Laura and Damian sitting together. Eli was wondering, where Fiona and Declan disappeared, when someone tapped on his shoulder from behind. He shivered, and then turned around. It was Declan who looked worried.

"I haven't seen Fiona since I got here." Declan said concerned. "I haven't told my parents yet, but I have a bad feeling that something is wrong."

"Okay," Eli said. "Let's split, and look for her."

Eli walked down the hallway that got empty towards the end of the building. He heard someone arguing in one of the empty rooms, so he leaned thru the open door, and peeked in. It was Bobby and Fiona standing across from each other. Bobby was talking to her in raised voice while Fiona looked upset clenching her fists. Eli entered the room.

"Come to me, princess." Eli said to Fiona looking at her, and ignoring Bobby completely. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Fiona came over to Eli, nodded her head looking scared, and then stood behind her boyfriend back.

"You have something to say?" Eli asked Bobby looking at him livid.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked pissed off standing now face to face with Eli.

Eli punched him in the face, and said "Someone that will fuck you up very well."

Eli and Bobby were fighting, and Fiona was in shock standing still, paralyzed by fear. After few minutes, she put herself together, and ran for help. When security guards came in, Bobby and Eli were in the middle of the bloodbath. Eli was bleeding from his lip, and Bobby had swollen purple eye when the guards broke them apart. They took, both of them to separate rooms to find out, what exactly occurred here, and who was the one to blame. After few minutes, the guard came back with Fiona, and said to both of them that they were free to go.

When they were walking down the hallway, Eli saw Mrs. Lilith Breckinridge passing by looking upset and aggravated. Eli smirked than hugged Fiona at waist, and whispered to her ear.

"Don't feel bad princess, but next time say something." Eli paused, and continued "Declan was running, like a coyote after the roadrunner, looking all over for you."

After while Fiona said, "I promise, next time I will."

Once Eli heard that, he kissed Fiona on her head.


	5. the gossip

The Gossip

The next day after the charity ball, Declan was dying to find out, what went down between Eli and Bobby. He searched for Eli all over the mansion, until he found him in the library room drinking coffee, and reading one of the books. Declan busted into the room, looked around to make sure Eli was alone.

"You really resemble coyote from this angle," Eli calmly said.

"I need a detailed report about the last night from the prince of darkness himself." Declan demanded, ignoring the comment about his appearance.

"Let me see" Eli said slowly, pretending like he already forgot. "What was I doing last night?" he asked himself out loud.

"Damn it, emo boy, spill it out," Declan said, anxious.

"Fine," Eli gave up, and continued "My and Bobby ended up fighting, and mind you by pure coincidence, I dropped the drugs that I got from Victoria into Bobby's pocket. "

"Wicket," Declan said. "I have a gossip for you too. Your "best friend forever" from Degrassi Fitz, it's in New York visiting his brother."

"You got to be shitting me," Eli said, surprised rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm deadly serious, and to make things even more twisted, I've also discovered that Lilith Breckinridge and Fitz's daddy are siblings. That is, my emo friend, wait for it," Declan paused then kept teasing Eli, "makes your "best friend forever" from Degrassi and Bobby cousins."

"I should have kept one of the bags from Victoria to myself, now I need to get really high" Eli sarcastically replied.

"What if you ditch the work, and stay with me tomorrow?" Declan proposed.

"Declan, I know what you trying to do here," Eli said, looking straight into his eyes. " I know your parents are leaving for the conference to Japan tomorrow morning. I am not afraid of Lilith, and her wrath."

"I never said that," Declan replied, trying to weasel himself out.

"Good" Eli said, and then asked, "So what do you have up your sleeve planned for today?"

"Few options, but I haven't decided yet. I'll let Fiona choose." Declan answered, leaving Eli in the room alone.

Once Declan had left, Eli couldn't get back to reading. The new gossip distracted his focus. Fiona's past was always a mystery to Eli. He definitely wanted to find out more, but without asking anybody. He still had that miniature notebook on him, which he found under the Fiona's bed, and took it with him thinking it was his wallet. His was contemplating, whether or not to have a look inside Fiona's notebook. After few minutes of hesitating, Eli closed the heavy book then put it aside on the desk. From the back pocket of his pants, he pulled out Fiona's notebook, and started to read.


	6. The fitz

Fitz

On Monday morning Eli came to work with coffee in his hand. In the office he sat down behind his desk, and turned a power switch on. While he was waiting for the computer screen to come up, Eli was tapping his fingers on the coffee cup.

_It looks to me that I might finally have an entertaining day at work for a change. How Lilith will react, once she sees me here. Will she give me a hard time, or pretend like I don't exist. I wonder what she is in charge of here and does when Laura is not around. Let me see if I can dig some dirt on her from the archived files, _Eli thought.

Declan was ready to leave the mansion when his cell phone rang. It was special agent Reid on the other side.

"Do you know anyone named Fitz?" Reid asked up front, without giving Declan any chance to find out who was calling.

"Yeah," Declan answered, "Unfortunately, I do,"

"Oh, sounds like you don't like Fitz too much, do you?" Reid stated. "I need you to introduce him to me, as soon as you can."

"Fine" Declan said then asked, "How?"

"Open your front door." Reid requested, and hung up.

In the evening, Declan invaded Eli for a poker night to the club called Victrola. It was a unique place that was open all the time during the day or night. Fitz, his brother, and other buddies were in the club having fun, when Declan and Eli walked in. Declan looked around, and saw Fitz standing at the table, playing roulette.

"Look," Fitz yelled, pointing finger at Eli "its drag queen with weasel."

"Fitz!" Declan yelled back, "I didn't know that apes could get in here. I swear there was the sign hanging at the door that said no animals in allowed."

Fitz walked over to both of them pissed as hell, ready to fight. Reid, who was undercover, got between Declan and Fitz.

"Rich boy, get your ass out the door," Reid said.

"Fuck you and this place," Declan yelled, walking out with Eli.

Declan and Eli got into the car in silence, ready to drive back home.

"So how much did you win at the table?" Eli ironically asked.

"Seeing Fitz pissed off," Declan paused and smiled, "priceless."


	7. The coffee

Friendly note

I do not own Degrassi or Reid Spencer.

Reid Spencer it's a character from Criminal Minds

He's 22 years old genius working for FBI.

In the story he's Declan's buddy.

I do not own Degrassi or Reid Spencer.

Hugs to you all,

And back to the story.

The Newspaper

In the morning, Declan was in the kitchen already dressed up drinking coffee, and reading morning paper. Both Fiona and Eli came down for breakfast looking drowsy and weary.

"Busy night?" Declan teased." Don't make me uncle. I'm way too young for that."

"Declan, mind your own business." Fiona said, still sleepy. "Why you're up so early?" She asked, waiting for Eli to brew coffee for both of them who was wearing boxers and the t-shirt with a sign embrace the darkness while Fiona was in long to her ankles burgundy night gown.

I need to make sure that the kids are taking care of well first," Declan paused, pointing his finger at both of them, "before leaving Friday morning to get my old lady back."

"Yeah, you much older," Fiona frowned, "By what? Five minutes."

"That's something new," Eli sat down with both mugs next to Fiona, and added, "So, Declan was the first who came into the cruel world." Then the prince of the darkness handed her a mug. In exchange, Fiona kissed him in the cheek.

"Thanks, handsome"

"I still think rings would've been much better." Declan said, looking at Fiona's bracelet from Eli that made a sound when she picked up a spoon.

"Too obvious and official," Eli reasoned, "I want only princess and me to know what it really means our secret union."

"Eli, make sure that if I'm not here within three days with Clare to call FBI." Declan paused, glancing at the newspaper that was holding in one hand. "Why can Clare have reasonable parents like you, baby boy? Declan smirked, thinking of Cece.

"The life would be way too simple and bright, moneybag," Eli replied, embarrassed by being called that name.

"Yeah" Declan nodded.

After that Declan got deep into reading his morning paper. He flipped few pages forward, and took a sip of his still hot coffee. He almost chocked on it when he saw the article on page seven. "There has been fight in club Victrola. Two people got stabbed and one arrested," Declan said, still red on his face from coughing. "One of the people who got stabbed was Greg Fitz, Mark's oldest brother."

Both Eli and Declan looked at each other. They've never mention where they went last night. Eli looked at Declan with his big green eyes full of fear. "Did the article mention what time it happened?"

"No," Declan answered, "But it must have been in late at night." Declan tapped his finger on the newspaper and gave a sign to the prince of the darkness not to say to Fiona where they been last night. Declan got quiet, and reread the article to remember all the details. _"Reid must be fine. I wish I could contact him right now. But you know that you can't do that Declan, he's undercover. There has to be a way to find out,"_ He thought.

"Let me go get dressed," Fiona said, getting up from her chair.

"I'm right behind you," Eli said, and asked, "Declan, you think it has anything to do with us?"

"I really don't know, but I'll try to find out more," Declan answered.


	8. The hint

The Hint

On Thursday, Lilith finally showed up at work, and went straight to her office. She told her secretary not to interrupt her unless it was something urgent, or if Laura called from Japan. Eli was surprised by her behavior so far. The office gossip had it that Lilith was very ruthless and vengeful person.

_Maybe, she was not as bad as people at work painted her to be. She never mentioned the incidence with Bobby at the ball to anybody, not even Laura. Lilith hadn't even tried once to threaten, or blackmail me. The only thing that she had done so far was to give me an evil eye from time to time. Maybe I had misjudged her because of Bobby, if so why my own intuition kept nagging me to be careful around her,_ Eli thought.

Some knocked at the office door.

"Come in," Eli said, imagining Lilith with the hatchet on the other side.

"Hi," Declan greeted Eli, "How is the middle working class doing today?"

"I'm disappointed, I wish sometimes that Lilith would provide some entertainment," Eli said, and asked, "What you up to?"

"Be careful what you wish for Eli, because the witch might make it happen, " Declan warned him, and continued," I was in downtown to make sure that everything is done right before leaving tomorrow. In the mean time, I was trying to find out more about the stabbing in Victrola, but so far nothing. Maybe you should call your good friend Fitz?" Declan asked, teasing Eli.

"Hell no," Eli said.

"I almost forgot" Declan said, "Victoria invaded us to her summer house at the beach for her unofficial birthday party. Well emo boy, I still need to drop off the papers by the bank, so I see you later on" Declan said walking out.

"Break a leg," Eli said.

At the end of work when Eli was just about to leave, he saw Lilith who looked tense, coming with some redheaded girl out of the office. Eli overheard only the last part of the conversation.

"I hope that in the future this unpleasant situation can be avoided." The girl said, politely in the soft voice.

"I'll make personal sure that my brother won't make the same mistake again." Lilith promised, sounding nervous and anxious.

"My father will be more than pleased to hear that," The redheaded girl said, walking out with the black briefcase.

Eli saw Lilith going back to the office, once the mysterious girl reached the elevators down the hallway. He waited until the redhead disappeared in it.

_That was strange_, Eli, who was leaving the building, thought. Lilith didn't strike like a person who got intimidated easily by anyone. He asked himself, why she would be scared of someone half of her size.

Victoria was throwing an unofficial birthday party at her summer house.


	9. power outage

Friendly hint,

James= agent Reid

Kira=Fire

Power Outage

Victoria waited for them at the front door, holding the glass of wine in her hand, when they arrived. Once Declan saw his cousin, he wondered what type of drugs she was on, because she appeared to him way too relaxed and happy. Fiona's cousin pointed her finger to her new acquired friends Kira and James. Declan was speechless when he saw them sitting, and cuddling on the couch.

_I must be hallucinating from the mushroom soup that I ate at lunch today. James looks exactly like Reid, and I'm certain that Reid does not have an identical evil twin. I'm relieved that nothing happened to him in Victrola. I can't believe my own two eyes that Reid is on the couch making out with some girl who does look hot by the way. Kira, I got to remember that name. I have to give him credit for the girl, but I wonder what the hell is he doing here? _Declan thought, standing in the living room next to Eli and Fiona.

The answer to Declan's question came down from upstairs. Fiona heard Eli gnashing his teeth, and felt his grip tightening around her hand. The person came, and hugged Victoria by the waist.

"Everybody," Victoria said, "This is Mark Fitz, my boyfriend."

They were all tense and resentful, except for Victoria who was surprised by their behavior.

"I've met Mark before somewhere. Where was it?" Declan asked, pretending that he doesn't remember Fitz too well, "I think at the table playing roulette."

"I remember you," Fitz stated, and glared at Eli who was wearing the T-shirt with the sign "got rope?"

"I don't have rope, but I do have a knife on me." Fitz said to Eli, trying to scare him.

"Good for you," Eli paused, and glared back at him. "Just make sure that you know how to use it," he said, calmly with the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Mark, let's see who else came in." Victoria interrupted, and dragged Fitz with her to put an end to that awkward conversation.

At the back of the house, there was terrace with the view at the ocean. Eli stood behind Fiona with his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly, and kissing Fiona's neck, or whispering to her ear from time to time. Fiona wanted to stay like that with Eli forever, enjoying the view and the sound of the waves hitting the coast, but Declan came back with drinks.

"I'm jealous of you two right now," Declan said, putting strawberry daiquiri, scotch and Bloody Mary on the table, and continued, "But I'll manage because tomorrow, I'll be doing the exact same thing with Clare."

"Just make sure that Clare's daddy doesn't catch you, because he might detach some parts of your body from you." Fiona stated with serious face, and took a sip of her daiquiri. After awhile she signed out loud, and said "I do miss Clare a lot."

"My mind still cannot process the fact that Victoria is dating Fitz out of all people." Declan stated lightning up the cigar, and continued, "When we met Fitz here, you should have seen yourself Eli. The look on your face was legendary."

Eli didn't have a chance to respond to Declan's comment, because his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Who would be calling this late at night? It's already 3 am," Fiona wondered.

"It's from work" Eli said, looking at the phone, and then he answered the call.

"What's going on?" Declan asked, looking worried once Eli hung up.

"I guess the party is over," Eli said, and continued, "It was the security guard saying that they had the power outage an hour ago. They brought the electricity back up. But now the server for the entire building is down," Eli told them, and then proposed "Declan drop me off by work, and I'll fix it, before Lilith shows up in the morning. I don't want to give her any opportunity to complain about me to your mother that I don't know what I'm doing."


	10. The Lilith

Lilith's Trap

When they left Victoria's party, it started to rain really badly. Declan barely saw the street when they were driving back to town. At the back seat Eli, who was holding Fiona in his arms, whispered to her ear to go back to the mansion with Declan. Both of them were sitting with the feet up, and Eli was rocking Fiona, who she wanted to go and help him out. He convinced his bleary-eye princess that it would be better off to give Declan ride to the airport in the morning instead of staying with him at work. Fiona agreed with her boyfriend under one condition that once Declan was on the plain, she would come and pick him up.

Declan and Fiona dropped Eli off in front of BCJ Company at four o'clock in the morning, and waited until the security guard let him into the building. Once Eli was in, he went straight to the computer server room that was located very close to Lilith's office. After three long hours of rebooting and checking the hardware, he managed to bring the server back up. He promised himself that the first thing he would do once he finished here, was to write a good backup program, and give it to Laura as a gift, when she comes back with her husband from Japan. Eli wanted to make sure there were no glitches in the server, so he went to the nearest office. In Laura's office Eli turned the computer on, and went underneath her big and solid wooden antique desk to check all the wires, when he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder. He looked at his watch, it was barely seven o'clock in the morning.

_Everyone else comes in at eight o'clock. What the hell? Who is here this early today?_ Eli wondered. _Damn it. I guess, I'll stay under the desk, and let's hope that whoever it is, will walk their ass out the door, and leave me the fuck alone. I really don't feel like talking to anybody or trying to explain what I am doing here underneath Lilith's desk_, Eli thought.

The person closed the door, and stood next to the desk wearing black high hills. Eli realized than it was Lilith herself. He heard her picking up and dialing the phone.

"Fitz, are you up and running?" She asked.

"Good" She answered, and continued, "All you have to do is to go to the office, and tell Mr. Elmosa that Laura change her mind, and wants to buy 10 karat gold instead of 14. Give him the papers that I gave it to you, and inform him that Laura will electronically send the money from the company's account to his after one hour." She said and paused listening to Fitz on the phone.

"Oh, common Fitz" Laura said, and explained, "I'll keep both contracts with me, and once the gold arrives I'll accuse Laura of fraud in front of the board." Lilith stopped talking, and listened to Fitz.

"It's not my intention to kick her out of the company, but to ruin her husband's reputation. For a public person to be accused of, or be associated with fraud is like putting the last nail in the coffin. Damian's credibility as a politician will be shattered. This is my revenge for suing Bobby for assault and battery. Laura with her daughter destroyed my son's reputation when they filed the lawsuit." Lilith paused, and then said, "Call me back brother once you done with meeting. I'm going to go get coffee from downstairs."

Once Eli heard footsteps fading and door closing, he waited few minutes to make sure that Lilith left the floor, and quickly sneaked out from her office.


	11. The hacker

Hacker

Once Eli escaped from Lilith's office, he closed the door, and leaned on it. He heavily signed out loud. What he just found out shocked him. The first idea that came to Eli's mind was to call Fiona, so he pulled out the cell phone, and dialed her number.

"_Please princess, pick up the phone. I really need you right now,"_ Eli thought, holding the cell phone next to his ear.

For some reason that morning, he must have been cursed by fate because Fiona wasn't answering his calls, and same thing happened when he was trying to reach his buddy. It seemed like Declan's cell phone was already turned off. Tired from being all night up fixing server, he sat down behind his desk, and was staring at the computer screen.

_I can't just sit her, and do nothing. There is no way in hell, I'll let Lilith get away with stunt like that, _Eli thought.

He heard someone walking down the hallway, so he got up, locked the door, and then sat back limp on his chair.

_I have less than one hour to stop the transaction. Even if I crash the server that I've just barely got fixed, Lilith can always call the bank teller to wire the money for her._ _I need to come up with something better,_ he realized.

Eli leaned closer to his desk, and opened the drawer looking for the pen when he saw Fiona's little notebook. He has never given it back, not to mention the fact that he'd taken without her knowledge. He held in his hands, looking at it.

_Eli, you dumbass, it took you awhile to figure this out, _he thought sarcastically. _She cannot transfer the money if they are not there in the first place. All I have to do is to hack in and empty then maybe close, if I feel like it, the company account, and transfer the money to one of the accounts listed in Fiona's notebook, and keep my mouth shot. I can work this out easily. _

Eli opened the notebook, and found the page, he was looking for then started to type on his computer. The time wasn't on his side, and he knew, he had to be faster than Lilith. Once Eli finished, he slouched back in his chair, and couldn't believe that he beat Lilith to it. All the money from the company account was gone. In his pocket, his phone rang.

"Eli, I saw that you were calling. Is everything okay? " Fiona asked, "I was rushing with Declan to the airport, and I left the phone behind," she explained.

"Yeah, it's good," Eli lied, "I was just checking on my princess."

"Handsome, I'm coming for you," Fiona said, and hung up.


	12. warning

The Warning

In the morning Eli opened his eyes, and sat up in bed next to Fiona who was still dead to the world. Her hair was all over the pillow, and Fiona was sleeping on her side facing him with one hand under the pillow and the other at her waist. Eli was gazing at Fiona, and thought Laura was right, she truly looked like an angel. He decided not to wake her up, so Eli sneaked out from the bed, and went downstairs.

In the kitchen, Eli sat at the table with the fresh brew coffee. With eyes half-opened, he was staring at hot liquid in the mug, and supporting his fluffy black haired head with one hand.

_Should I call Laura and tell her? What if she's going to believe Lilith over me? I have no proof to back me up at all. Was that the reason that Jeremy left his job? I know one thing for sure that I won't drag Fiona into this mess. Maybe I should wait for now, and see how the events will unfold, _Eli thought_._

"Handsome," Fiona called, walking into the kitchen. "Are you trying to foretell future from the mug?" she playfully asked.

"What?" Eli asked, and continued, "You're right princess, I should probably drink that, before I fall asleep, and my face will end up in it."

Fiona chuckled, and shook her head. "What you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry," he said.

"Is there something troubling you?" Fiona asked, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"No, it must be the whisky from the party," he paused, and asked, "When are your parents coming back?"

"Hopefully in few days," Fiona answered.

At work, everyone in the office seemed to be tense, but no one said anything to Eli. On the hallway, Lilith who looked very upset walked past by him, and gave him the famous evil eye. In her hand, she was holding thick folder, and Eli assumed that she was heading to the conference room.

Once he got back into his office, he wondered how to get the hands on those two contracts that Lilith mentioned about over the phone with Fitz that morning. Eli thought where she would've kept something like that. He wanted to see what was in it, and find out more about mysterious guy named Elmosa. He was just about to type his name into the search engine, when Eli spotted a piece of paper under the keyboard. He took it out, and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a short message saying, "Lilith is after you. Getaway"


	13. decision

Eli's Decision

At work, it was one of the worst days for Eli. When he came in, no one greeted him on the hallway, or spoke throughout the whole morning, and he couldn't figure it out way. He wondered why everyone was so cold to him, and who left the note under the keyboard yesterday.

_What that person meant by writing getaway? Was it to get away from Lilith, job, or city,_ Eli thought.

On his voicemail, Eli got the message from one of the security guys that computer crashed in their office. During the lunch time, he went downstairs to check it out. While he was debugging, he overheard the guards gossiping about the latest events. They were speculating on when, and who would steal the money from the company. The biggest gossip had it that Lilith was accusing the new computer information system guy who Laura employed of theft, and Lilith even hired a privet investigator to prove her theory.

_Wow,_ _Declan was right. Be careful what you wish for. I can't complain of being bored at work anymore,_ Eli ironically thought while typing.

Once he finished, he went back to his office. _Fuck them all,_ Eli thought, grabbing the keys from the desk, and leaving the work for the rest of the day.

At the mansion Fiona was working on her latest project designing new clothing line. The sketches, drawings and blueprints how to tailor them were spread all over the room, when Eli entered.

"Princess, wanna have fun?" Eli asked, rising his eyebrows twice.

For the rest of the day, they had nothing but pure fun walking down the beach, and shopping in downtown until the late night. When they both were driving back home, Fiona had the feeling of being followed by another car. She ignored it, thinking that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

At the end of this long day, Eli with Fiona where spooning in the bed when the phone rang, and Fiona answered it. After few minutes, she hung up.

"Who was it, princess?" Eli casually asked.

"It was my wild twin brother. Both of them should be here tomorrow evening," Fiona explained, and then mentioned, "Declan said, he wanted to talk to me in privet, but I have no clue why."

In the middle of the night, Eli woke up after having a nightmare, and he couldn't fall asleep again. He turned on his side looking at Fiona's face. He removed piece of her curly hair from her face, and put it behind her ear.

"I know you will hate me for what I am about to do, but taking the blame upon me is the only option for now," Eli whispered to Fiona then he took off his bracelet, and put it around Fiona's wrist, "Hold on to it, and one day, when you ready to forgive me, you'll put it back around my wrist."

Eli got out of the bed, put some clothes on then took his backpack, and left the mansion.


	14. runaway

Runaway

In the cold early morning, Eli walked down the street, doubting himself whether or not, he made the right decision. He stopped in front of Laura's company, and decided to go inside. The security guard let him into the building, and Eli knew it was his last time here. Hoping to find the contracts, he ran straight to Lilith's office. He looked everywhere, but the only thing he found was an Elmosa's business card. He put the card to the back pocket of his pants, and left in hurry.

Until late morning, Fiona was completely out of it when someone shook her by the shoulder, asking her to wake up. She opened her eyes, and saw Laura sitting on the edge of her bed. Fiona was shocked to see her mom because she thought that her parents would still be in Japan for the next two days. Fiona sat up on her bed, and looked at her mom still drowsy.

"I'm happy that you're here, mom," Fiona said, hugging Laura.

"Angel, I know my presence here is unexpected, but something bad happened at work. Have Eli mention anything to you at all?" Laura asked.

"No," Fiona honestly answered, "Sometimes Declan and Eli would make fun of Lilith, but that's all."

"Okay, Eli is probably at work by now," she thought out loud, "I have to go, but once I come back home, I promise I'll tell you everything." Laura said, kissing her daughter and then left.

Later on that day, Declan and Clare arrived from the airport save and sound. They both looked happy but exhausted after the flight. When Clare went to the guest room to unpack her luggage, Declan took Fiona aside to the nearest room. In the library room, Declan looked around to make sure that they were alone and then spoke to Fiona.

"Two days ago, mom called yelling at me, and asking why I haven't told her about the missing money from the company account," Declan said, and demanded, " Sis, be honest with me, and tell me what happened while I was gone."

"Nothing," she said, "Are you accusing me of something?" Fiona asked, getting upset.

"No, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this." Declan answered, "Why are you wearing two bracelets today?" He asked, looking at her wrist, and raised his eyebrow.

"Sometimes, Eli gives his bracelet to me if he thinks that he might lose it," Fiona lied, leaving Declan alone in the library room.

In the late evening, Laura came back from work, and set on the couch in the living room. She looked worried and disappointed, but didn't say anything about her first day at work after her trip. Declan came, and sat on the recliner across the couch.

"Have you seen, or spoken with Eli at all today?" Laura sadly asked.

"No," he answered.

"Declan, try his cell phone one more time." Laura requested, hoping that Eli would pick up the call.

"Went to voicemail," Declan said, hanging up the cell phone, and putting back to his pocket.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice, but to call the police, and report Eli missing. If the cops don't find him overnight, I'll have to tell Cece or Bullfrog about what happened. I really don't want to do that. All I want from Eli is to come back, and tell me his side of the story."

"Don't worry mom," Declan said, "I'll call the police station for you."


	15. found

Found

The meeting with Mr. Elmosa came out to be unsuccessful. Eli failed to convince the gold mind owner to renegotiate the contract with Laura even though he tried every trick up his sleeve to change his mind. Discouraged and depressed Eli sat on the bench, thinking of things how to come out of this turmoil. Not knowing what to do next, Eli decided to call Bullfrog from the nearest payphone.

"Dad?" Eli insecurely said, over the phone.

"I just spoke with Laura," Bullfrog said sounding furious, "How could you steal money from someone who invaded you into their home? I'm ashamed of you." He said livid, and continued, "I don't care how you do it. Don't show your face to me until you make it right."

Eli didn't say anything back, and hung up on his father. After what Bullfrog told him, Eli felt miserable, and forsaken. To come himself down he sat back on the bench, and lit up a cigarette. It was after the sunset when Eli decided to go back to the hotel room. He heard someone calling his name, so he turned around. It was Fiona who was now standing face to face with Eli looking upset.

"Fiona," Eli barely uttered, sounding shocked.

"Please, tell me one thing," Fiona said, trying to control her emotions. "Did you or did you not take the money from the company account?"

"Yes, I did," Eli answered, looking straight into Fiona's eyes.

"I don't believe it," Fiona said, after while shaking her head, "This can't be true,"

"Please Fiona, it's not what you think," Eli begged, "Let me explain,"

"No," Fiona interrupted him, "I'll go home before saying something to you that I might regret. I may listen to you tomorrow if I feel like it."

Eli stood frozen in one spot while Fiona turned around getting ready to go back home. He looked across the street where her car was parked. Next to it, there was someone standing. The person drew the gun from behind their back, and pointed directly at them. Eli not thinking grabbed Fiona by the arm, and pushed her hard to the ground. Once she bumped her head on the pavement, Fiona blacked out, and was bleeding from the big cut above her left eyebrow. Eli was still on his feet facing the person who held the gun.

"I have a message for Declan," the person yelled, and then fired five times.

For a split second, Eli felt an overwhelming sharp pain in his chest before everything around him went black. By the time his body hit the ground, he was already unconscious. His own blood was flowing freely from his wounds, oozing thru his clothes, and forming reddish puddle around his motionless body.


	16. 911

The 911

The full moon showed his face through the window in the guest bedroom. In the middle of the night, Declan and Clare were lying on the side facing each other and kissing when the phone on the nightstand rang. Declan was the one that broke the kiss first.

"What is it, now?" Declan asked, in gloomy voice. "Why can't we be drama-free, baby girl?"

"Maybe, you should answer the phone," Clare suggested, "It might be important."

"Fine," Declan, who felt deflated, agreed with Clare, and picked up the phone.

Once Declan hung up, he got very stern.

"I have to go wake up mom, Fiona is in the hospital." Declan said, getting up.

"Text me, once you be there," Clare said to Declan, who exited the room.

In the emergence room, doctor who was standing at the door waved to Laura and Declan to come inside.

"It's nice to see you Robert," Laura greeted Dr. Chase, "I wish that the circumstances were different."

"Declan, are you behaving, or causing destruction again?" Dr. Chase joked.

"I'm trying to behave," Declan answered.

Laura and Dr. Chase stayed on the hallway while Declan entered the room to see Fiona. Once Laura saw through the glass door that Declan sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed where Fiona was laying Laura turned her head towards the doctor.

"Is she okay, Chase?" Laura nervously asked.

"Don't worry. Fiona has mild concussion and few stitches above her left eyebrow. I'll keep her here for couple of days to make sure, there are no complications. I just gave her a nice dose of painkillers, so for most of the night, she should be sleeping."

"Do you know what happened to her? Did she say anything?" Laura asked who was much calmer then few minutes ago.

"No. She was unconscious when they brought her here. The paramedics said to me that it was an anonymous 911 call." Chase answered, getting ready to go back to ER.

Once Dr. Chase left, Laura entered the room, and sat down next to Declan.

What's the story mom? Declan asked, straight forward.

"She'll be fine. Chase wants her to stay here for couple of days as a precaution."

"Well mom, if that's the case, I'll stay here until Fiona wakes up, and you might as well go get some sleep before going to work." Declan proposed.

"You know Declan, you're right. Call me later on," Laura said, sounding tired and left.

Few hours later, Fiona woke up with the huge headache. She looked around, and saw Declan who fell asleep in the chair.

"Declan, where are we?" She asked, holding her forehead, "Is Eli here?" Fiona asked, sitting up.

"We're in the hospital, sis and no." Declan answered, and asked, "How much do you remember?"

"I was driving all over the town, looking for Eli, and finally, I found him in the park. We talked and then I was ready to go back home when someone pushed me. I haven't seen who it was."

"Was Eli with you, when that happened?" Declan asked, paying attention to her closely.

"I think so, but I don't know for sure. I was the one that left first." Fiona said, and proposed "Go ask one of the nurses if they have a place where you can take a nap. Tell one of them to come here. My head feels like it ready to split open. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll see if I can find Chase," Declan said, and walked out.

Chase was behind the desk writing notes in the charts, when he saw Declan coming in his direction. He got up from behind his desk.

"Chase, do you have a place here where I can take a nap?" Declan asked.

"Come with me, my spoiled friend," Chase said laughing, "I'll take you to the doctor's lounge."

Chase led him down the hallway with transparent walls.

Where are we? Declan asked, curiously looking around.

"This is the new ICU unit, and at the end of this hallway should be the doctor's lounge if I remember correctly. Chase explained while they were walking, "Here, we have some of the most critical and unusual cases. Oh, like this guy," Chase pointed at one of the beds, and said, "Came in today with five bullets in him. He gave us a pure hell in the ER."

"What's his name?" Declan asked, staring thru the glass, dumbfounded.

"We don't know yet. He had nothing on him when they brought him."Chase answered, then asked surprised, "Why? You know him?"

"Yeah," Declan said, looking stunned.


	17. mirage

On the hallway, Declan stood frozen, staring with eyes wide open thru the glass wall.

"Eli?" He doubtfully asked, in low and soft voice, taking a step closer to what he was looking at.

Right away, Chase noticed that Declan's hands started to shake, his face blanched, and breathing got faster and deeper. The doc was quite sure that if he didn't do something quickly, the teen would have a nervous breakdown in front of him. Chase with both hands grabbed Declan by the shoulders, and turned him away from the glass wall to face him.

"Declan, looked at me." Chase slowly and calmly requested.

Declan didn't say nothing back. He looked at Chase with eyes full of fear.

"Listen to me," Chase demanded. "You're tired, and stressed out. You think that you know him, but it might be a complete stranger who looks similar to the person that is on your mind. I've seen this lot of times," Chase explained, and advised,"Go take a nap and relax. For you, I'll find out who that is," Chase said trying to calm Declan down.

"You right," Declan said, after while exhaling deeply.

"Much better," Chase said, taking Declan with him, then joked, "I can't handle more than one Coyne at a time."

"Is that so?" Declan asked, in disbelieve rolling his eyes, and smiled.

Laura was signing documents when her secretary came in to the office.

"Elmosa is here. Do you want to see him?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, bring him in," Laura said, and wondered why he was here since the deal was off. She knew that Elmosa was very particular and strict when it came to bargains. If he caught the buyer on any inconsistency with the contract, he would never make a business deal again.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see you, Mr. Elmosa, and please, have a sit," Laura said, pointing at the chair in front of her desk.

"I'll make the exception to my rules, and sell you the gold under two conditions. One, what it is in the contract, is what you will get, and I'll stick to the original one that we signed together. There will be no changes when it comes to the amount or quality of the gold. My second condition is I will get the money first, before doing anything. Elmosa stated, keeping fixed look on Laura.

"Fine, we have a deal" Laura said, and asked, "What have you meant by saying first contract? We had only one," and explained, "I thought that the deal was off because the money didn't arrive on time."

"Wow," He paused, raising his eyebrows," I can't believe that the goofy looking kid was telling the truth after all," Elmosa thought out loud, "There is a reason why I don't have a business partner," He stated, handing her papers, and advised, " If I were you, I would be more careful."

"What made you change your mind?" Laura asked, curious.

"This is to make a point to the kid that had the nerve to show up in my office. I can't recall his name now," Elmosa pondered, and said, "I remember, it started with letter E just like my name. Hmm, was it Ed or Eli?" Elmosa guessed. "Tell him that he can give me a call," He said, getting up.

"Thank you so much, and I look into it," Laura said, standing up.

"Just go over the papers that I gave it to you," Elmosa said, walking out the door.


	18. bitter reality

The Bitter Reality

Damian and Laura sat at the dinner table, and looked over through the documents that Elmosa dropped off in her office the day before.

"I'm so happy that you're back from Japan," Laura said to her husband who was wearing glasses and reading the papers.

"My too, even though it's a cluster fuck. Which one is better 10 or 14 karat?" Damian smoothly spoke.

"What did you just say?" Laura in disbelieve asked, and looked at her husband like she met him for the first time.

"Honey, after three weeks of proper behavior, and following all the rules of politeness and ethics, I needed to break one of the guidelines," Damian explained.

"Higher the better," Laura answered her husband then said." But you're right. Fiona is in the hospital, Eli still missing, and someone stealing at work."

"You think he did it?" Damian asked, looking over the bank statement.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Most people in the office including Lilith are convinced that it was Eli. But if so, why would he go to all this trouble to meet Elmosa?" Laura asked, and continued, "What did Eli say to him to make him change his mind? Elmosa would never listen to anybody."

"Good question. Laura, I think the phone is ringing, can you pick it up?"

"Sure," Laura said, getting up. Once she hung up, Laura said back behind the table and looked at her husband with sad eyes.

"What is it?" Damian asked who saw that his wife looked troubled.

"It was the police station. They found Eli belongings."

In doctor's lounge, Declan woke up after two hours. Feeling much better he sat up on the couch, and ran the hand thru his hair.

_Would Chase be right that I saw what I wanted to see? No, he's mistaken. That person looked just like Eli. I'm sure it was him,_ Declan thought while getting up.

Declan closed the door behind him, and walked down the hallway slowly. Pretending like he was here to visit someone, but got lost, he looked more carefully at the faces of the people in the rooms thru the glass walls. In few minutes, he found the room that Chase pointed to him earlier, and decided to enter. Once Declan closed the door, he came closer to the bed.

"Emo boy, what did you get yourself into?" Declan asked.

Declan never heard the answer to his question. With his eyes closed, Eli was lying unconscious on the bed with the breathing tube down his throat, and the chest tube on his side. Around his bed there were some other machines that Declan wasn't sure what were there for hooked up to him. Both of Eli's arms were on the top of the blanket, with the palms facing upwards and forearms stuck with multiple needles that were connected to the IV bags hanging on the poles and dripping slowly.

"Declan, why are you here?" Chase asked who came in, and then stood next to him.

"I needed to find out," Declan said, turning his face towards Chase, "and don't worry I can handled." He said looking into his eyes, "This is Eli."

"Okay, just write whatever you know about him, and I'll take care of the rest." Chase requested. He handed pen and the piece of paper to Declan then asked, "Are you sure you're going be okay?"

"Yeah," Declan paused, "And please Chase, just don't mention anything to Fiona." Declan begged, leaving the room.


	19. truth

On the next day, Fiona sat on the hospital bed, and talked with Clare over the phone when someone from the police force came into her room.

"I'll call you back," Fiona said, and hung up on Clare.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm SSA David Rossi from FBI, and if you don't mind, I have few questions for you." Rossi said who was standing at the door.

"Come in," Fiona said, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not, young lady. You might be a valuable witness to our investigation but I can't reveal any details for now," Rossi said, sitting down next to Fiona's bed. From his folder, he pulled out a thin photo album with pictures, and gave it to Fiona. "Do you recognize any of those people?"

"Yes," Fiona pointed at first photo and said, "This is Lilith Breckenridge, the next one is Fitz, but I don't know his first name. I only saw him once with his son Mark."

"What about this girl?" He pointed at the photo of the young redhead with short hair and black eyes.

"No," Fiona answered.

Rossi flipped to the next page, "What about him?"

"Yes," Fiona said, staring with the huge eyes at the photo," Its Eli Goldsworthy," she paused then looked at Rossi with hope to find out more about Eli, " You know what happened to him? Where is he at? Is Eli in trouble?" She kept talking fast, and her hands started to shake, "Please, tell me something, I'm begging you."

"If I do, it might compromise our investigation, and I cannot allow that, Miss Coyne," Agent Rossi explained calmly to her. "However," he paused, wondering on how much to tell her, "I'll give you one piece of the puzzle, and the rest you will have to figure out on your own," Rossi said, and looked at Fiona, "The answers to your questions are here."

"I see," Fiona said disappointed, and then Rossi's phone rang in his jacket.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Coyne," Rossi said who walked out of the door, and then picked up his cell phone.

_What did Rossi mean by saying that all the answers are here?_ Fiona thought, sitting in the bed. _Was he trying to say that Eli is in the hospital as well? But if so, why no one told me?_

Later on, Declan ran into Fiona's room smiling, and waving some documents that he was holding in his right hand.

"What I'm holding here is your ticket to freedom, and all thanks to wonderful me," Declan said, raising his head up, and pointing at his chest then explained, "Chase gave me your discharge papers, so sis, start dressing up and packing,"

When Fiona didn't respond back, Declan stopped, and looked at her with full attention. He was taken aback by her behavior.

"Aren't you happy that you coming back home?" Declan made a sad puppy face then asked, "You don't like me anymore?"

Fiona started to laugh.

"Now, that looks better," Declan said, helping her out packing.

"I'm sorry Declan," Fiona said, later while were driving back home.

"Don't be," Declan said, "You were thinking about Eli, weren't you?"

"Have he came back?" Fiona asked, "Do you know anything new?"

"No," Declan answered without looking at Fiona, pretending that he's paying attention to the street.


	20. talk

Once Fiona entered the room, she dropped her luggage on the floor, and grabbed phone book. She was calling alphabetically every hospital in New York until she found Eli.

_Why no one told me that Eli is in the same hospital that I was? Chase saw me every day, and he had never mentioned anything to me! Declan even had a nerve to lie to me in the car. How could my own twin brother do that to me? I had to find out where Eli is at, from a cop. _Fiona thought, getting more upset with every second. She took the car keys from the nightstand, and drove back to the hospital.

From the clerk that was sitting at the reception desk, Fiona received the visitor pass with the room number. She was just about to enter the new ICU unit when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me young lady," The security guard, who was standing at the main entrance to ICU, pointed at Fiona and said, "You cannot enter this part of the building without someone from the medical staff."

Fiona didn't respond back at all. At this point, she was mad to the bone, and cursed everyone around her. Turning back, she went straight to doctor's office to give Chase piece of her mind. Fiona was about to knock at Chase's door when she heard unfamiliar to her voice saying her boyfriend's name loud. Since someone was already there, he decided to wait until Chase will be alone in the staff room. The hallway was empty at this time of the day, so Fiona was eavesdropping on the conversation.

On the other side of the closed door, Dr. Chase was hanging CT images on the view box while Dr. House was sitting with his feet up on Chase's desk.

"Let me ask you one more time, Chase," House sarcastically said, "Why am I here again?"He asked, playing with his cane, "This here, its better not be about Cameron. I'm not a damn cupid, and I'm tired of you wallowing in self pity all the time."

"House, just have a look at it," Chase pointed at the images, "And tell me what you think."

House stood up and limped over using his cane as a support. Fascinated by what he was viewing, he turned his head to the side.

"What your opinion?" Chase asked, waiting impatiently for a hellish retort.

"Personally, I would like to meet the shooter not Eli, and asked how something like that is done. It takes skills to place a bullet at the base of the heart between two main vessels of the body without damaging any of them. House said still eyeballing the CT scan images. "It's a foreign body and a ticking bomb ready to blow up at any time."

"House, I don't care about the shooter," Chase said, getting annoyed, "Is there any way we can take the fifth bullet out of him?

"What surgical instrument are you exactly going to use in order to do that?" House asked, turning around to face Chase. There is only 5 millimeters space between the bullet and both main vessels. He stated and bitterly added, "Not to mention your shaky hands," House finished his opinion, and frown looking ironically at Chase.

"In his case leaving the bullet is no option," Chase stated sounding depressed, "Any slight movement can cause the bullet to dislodge, and initiate the internal bleeding."

"Maybe that's what you should do Chase, stop all the medication and wake him up" House proposed, sitting down. "Let's find out, how long it'll take for him to get out of the bed, and then start bleeding into his own guts. My bet is 4 to 5 minutes, before dropping dead. Chase, what you think? House cynically guessed, putting his cane on the side.

Fiona who was eavesdropping all this time behind Chase's door couldn't listen to them anymore. With tears running down her face, she ran down the hallway, and covered her mouth to prevent from wailing.


	21. pool

Friendly note,

I do not own Dr. Niles Crane.

It's a character from an awesome show called "Frasier"

Niles and his brother Frasier are shrinks.

XOXO gossippuffer

Long after the sunset, Fiona sat on a swing close to the swimming pool. With a bottle of Bacardi in her hand, she drank her sorrows away. Her eyes were blood shot red and her eyelids puffy from crying. Liquor helped her to ease and numb the pain.

_I must be getting punished by destiny. I fully deserve it because I'm nothing else, but a stupid spoiled bitch. When I had my chance, I was too proud to listen. And now, it's too late to talk to Eli. I have so many questions for him, and doubts in my mind._

She took the last swig, emptying the bottle, and threw it hard on the concrete. The bottle shattered into many pieces. Totally boozed, she got up from the swing. She bent unsteady on her feet over, and picked up one of the sharp pieces. She pressed the glass to her forearm, and made a shallow cut. Then Fiona walked over to the edge of the swimming pool, and threw the piece of glass in it. She was gazing at her reflection in the deep dark water.

_Don't worry handsome, on the other side, I pay more attention to you,"_ Fiona thought, looking at her reflection in the swimming pool.

_It was hilarious when I pulled Eli in by the wrist here,_ Fiona recalled that event with a faint smile, and eyes full of tears.

In the mean time, Declan with Clare were coming back from an evening walk. The quickest way to get into the mansion was to go pass the swimming pool. Declan had his hand around Clare's shoulder, and was teasing her. He stopped abruptly out of nowhere, letting go of Clare.

_I just saw someone fell into the pool! _Declan thought, running fast, and then jumping in.

_Oh no sugar, _Clare thought_ I won't fall for another one of your tricks. It looks to me that the sugar daddy is in the mood for skinny dipping. _ Clare smirked, and waited to see what Declan would come up with next.

Once Clare saw Declan pulling a person out of the water, she realized that he wasn't joking at all.

"Sis, please wake up!" Declan begged, shaking Fiona by her shoulders who was limp.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled, who started to lose his head.

"Stay with her, and I'll go get your mom," Clare yelled, running towards the mansion.

Fiona was lying flat on her back, and looked very pale with her eyes closed, on Declan's lap, but after few minutes, she started to cough, and tried to sit up.

"Sis, don't scare me like that anymore," Declan whispered, hugging Fiona. "She woke up!" he yelled when he saw his mom and Clare approaching.

"I can't believe she tried to swim drunk," Laura said, who looked closely at her daughter, and then turned to Clare, "Sweetie, borrow me your cell phone then go get my purse and the car keys," Declan's mom requested, and she pointed her finger at Declan, "Don't give me that look," Declan's mom warned him, and continued " I am not going to let my daughter hurt herself under my roof, or embarrassed herself in front of Cece and Bullfrog who just arrived. She is going with me to see Niles.


	22. icu

Fear

It was hard on everybody to see Eli sick like that who was still unconscious, and unable to breathe on his own. His face looked ghostly pale like it was drained out of blood. With big dark circles under his eyes, Eli resembled a white marble figure seen on some of the old cemeteries. His forearms were badly bruised by the old needles which were replaced by newer ones, now placed in the wrists and elbows.

Declan slouched in the chair with both his feet up on the rail next to Eli's bed in ICU. He was talking and getting Eli updated on the latest events and gossip, even though he knew well that his buddy can't talk back or hear him at all. But Declan ignored that small detail, and imagined that he was in the bar with the prince of darkness who had one too many Bloody Marys'. Declan didn't care at all, what people would think about his one-sided conversation because he missed hanging out with his emo friend.

"Your parents arrived yesterday," Declan informed Eli, "And your girlfriend," he said," decided to greet Cece and Bullfrog by getting drunk like a skunk. This is what I call making a good impression on her future parents in law. Mom got pissed as hell," Declan paused, looking around to see if anyone is coming.

"So now, Fiona is stuck with Frasier and Niles, bragging about emotions, and analyzing her unique behavior. I'm happy, it's not me. I can already imagine Niles wiping every chair in the room with his doily before sitting down." Declan paused, readjusting the position of his feet, and continued,

"Go ahead Eli, and call me crazy, but there is nothing funnier than getting lectured by a shrink with a full blown OCD." Declan paused, and stretching his arms, he imagined Fiona in the armchair looking around Niles' office for any possible way of escape.

"Since we're on the topic about the unusual human behavior, I always wanted to find out, but I never had enough balls to ask you, so here it comes, what is the deal with you and the eyeliner? I always speculated how you can put it on without pocking your eyes out. Do you and Fiona borrow from one another if one of you runs out?

"I still can't figure it out who is that asshole that blabbed to Fiona about you. I'm sure that she's mad at everyone for keeping a secret like that from her. We all wanted to give her few days to put herself together, before sharing the news with her. Which reminds me, what crazy shit you got yourself into while I was gone? Was it Bobby, Fitz or Lilith? If Fiona is upset with me, than I should be furious with you for not telling me, but on the other hand, I don't want to join Niles and Fiona, so I'm willing to let go of it, emo boy."

Chase stormed into the room with charts in his hand checking one of the monitors, and fuming.

"Declan, how many times I have to remind you not to put your feet up on the rail," Dr. Chase snapped at him.

"Who got under my favorite doctor's skin? I'll go, and bit them up. Was it House?" Declan asked, knowing that Chase was under a lot of pressure from the hospital administration lately.

"House, I got used to long time ago," Chase replied, who signed out loud, and shared with Declan about his problems, "None of the surgeons that I called want to accept the case, and I am running out of time. I've been out of surgery for a while now. Since I'm the primary physician of that person I could end up doing the case, but I'm afraid that House is right about me messing up," Chase paused, making a note in the chart, and continued "I'm sorry my spoiled friend, but in this instance you can't help me out."


	23. hound

Declan waited in the coffee shop for his cousin. He sat behind one of the tables, and moved his cup playfully around in his hands when she walked in. Victoria from the store's door waved to Declan showing him to come with her outside. Both of them were walking on the street without destination in the warm sunny morning.

"I heard Bobby telling Fitz that he was still obsessed with Fiona to the point that he would sometimes follow her around. He was already making plans that once Lilith gets rid of Eli, he would have a better chance to own Fiona back. Personally, I think that Bobby was trying to show off in front of Fitz with his buddies because he has a grudge against you and Eli."Victoria informed him.

"I guess one court case wasn't enough for him to keep this moron away. If Bobby tries to come near my sister, I will beat the living shit out of him, and push him myself down the stairs," Declan said, getting livid, and asked, "Victoria, hold on," Declan paused to cool off then asked, "What you meant by saying once Lilith gets rid of Eli?"

"Bobby didn't go into details on that part, but whatever it was, he was really happy about it. Anyway, he's too much of the coward to stand up face to face with you. Bobby might try something only when Fiona is alone. He doesn't want to admit, but he's afraid of Eli after the fight at the charity ball. Which reminds me to ask you where are they at? I haven't seen both of them in awhile." Victoria asked, with curiosity in her voice.

"Out of town," Declan lied. "Why is Bobby still hounding my sister so badly?"

"It's simple, Fiona was the first girl that actually stood up to him, and got him in trouble for what he was doing. I know Bobby will never admit to it, but he likes Fiona, a lot for it because she was a challenge, someone who was difficult to control," Victoria stated her opinion, and looked at Declan." Let's face it Declan, Bobby is addicted to the abuse and dominance. A woman who resists him gives him more opportunity for argument and altercation."

"I despise him," Declan hatefully said, narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering why Fiona hasn't text me back, but now, I can understand that she might be preoccupied by someone else," Victoria said, with a smirk, "But if Clare and you are not too busy than drop by with her to Victrola for a drink."

"Sure," Declan answered, and thought that he would drop by only when hell froze over first. "So, hmm, how are you and Fitz doing?" Declan asked, chocking on his own question.

"I know you guys don't like each other, but he's not as bad once you know him little better," Victoria said, turning her head towards Declan.

"If you say so," Declan responded, sounding unconvinced.

Once Declan arrived home, he went straight to one of the guest rooms that used to be taken by Eli. He hoped to find any clue that would lead him toward the right direction.

_I don't think that Bobby was bluffing at all. What could possibly Lilith have over Eli? Why wouldn't the emo boy tell anyone if she was blackmailing him? Maybe Lilith got Eli into some big trouble. What if Lilith made him empty the account? That is if I assume that he took it in the first place,_ Declan thought, looking around for the evidence.


	24. house

House got himself comfortable in the armchair, and turned the television on channel five. Watching his favorite show next to Eli's bed, he waited for Chase to walk in through the door any minute now.

"House, you do realize that you are in a patient's room." Chase said, once he came in.

"I don't think that he cares at all what I watch." House said, and pointed his cane towards Eli's bed, "Chase, compare to you, he doesn't talk too much which makes," House paused, and looked at the wristband for the name, "Eli a good companion." Then he turned his head toward Chase, he asked, "Have you found anyone to do the surgery?"

"No, I haven't. All of the surgeons that I spoke with declined. They all agree that performing the surgery was pointless." Chase answered, sounding downbeat.

"Well, if you promise not to brag about Cameron, and prescribe me Vicodin for the whole year, we might work this case out even with your shaky hands. " House paused, and waited for Chase's reaction.

"How?" Chased asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Not so fast," House said, extending his hand towards Chase with the palm up," My prescription comes first."

"I'll give you two year supply, but I'm still going to talk about Cameron." Chase negotiated, shaking his head in disbelieves, and then he handed him the prescription.

"I guess once I'll be high, I mean pain free," House corrected himself, "I won't care what you're wallowing about."

"So what is the master plan?" Chased asked.

"Not like you, I read something called the ballistic report, and I found out the bullets were made of the ferromagnetic alloy. By using strong enough magnet, my brain, and your luck, we might be able to pull the bullet out of him." House explained to Chase who's eyes where double in size by now from amazement then continued, "So since I did all the thinking, at least what you can do is to book the surgery room for tomorrow morning. "

"I'll be more than happy," Chase said, with a smile.

Declan, who searched Eli's room in and out for anything that would get him closer to solve the mystery of missing money, sat down disappointed and tired in the dining room. He noticed on the buffet sideboard Eli's backpack, and thought why it was here instead of his room. It was only a matter of time when Declan's curiosity took over, and decided to look inside. Making sure that he was alone, he opened the backpack, and found the laptop and the small notebook. Declan thought that finally he might have found something helpful, but he heard footsteps getting louder. He took the notebook then closed the backpack, and ditched the dining room.


	25. cementary

Eli's Nightmare

In the old cemetery, Eli with his arms spread woke up lying on the ground. Surrounded by tombstones and monuments with burning candles, he didn't know why or where he was anymore. Every part of his body was unwilling to move, felt numb, cold, and heavy like it was made out of lead. His arms stung badly, so he sat up, and saw big and ugly purple bruises. Once Eli looked up he found himself in the middle of the circle enclosed by people he knew. They all looked hateful and resentful at him.

"This is your entire fault," Bullfrog said, pointing finger at him. "I'm ashamed to have son like you."

"Your dad is right," Cece who was standing next to her husband said. "All you do is causing nothing else but trouble and pain," His mom spoke disappointed.

With big wide open eyes, Eli sat on the ground speechless and his soul was filled by guilt and disgrace. Fiona was standing next to Eli's mom with the bruises on her neck and face.

"You've abandoned me!" Fiona yelled, and pointed at her neck, "And now, this is the price that I pay for your broken promises,"

"He's such a looser," Declan whispered to Victoria's ear, pointing finger at Eli.

"Thief and a liar" both Laura and Damian said to him.

All the accusations went on again and again. Eli couldn't utter a single word, and tears started to form in his eyes, so he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

_Just make it stop! Isn't it ironic to have something that felt so right, and good, and then have it taken away from you. I should have known better. Everyone hates me now for what I have done. I deserve to be abandon and forsaken. Cece was right all I do is cause destruction and pain at the end,_ Eli thought with his eyes still closed.

When Eli opened his eyes up the ground that he sat on, changed into the cold deep water and he started to sink in and drown.

Declan ran straight to his room and closed the door behind. With the notebook open, he leaned on the door and started to read. _Emo boy you poor bastard_, Declan thought. Once he finished reading, he ran straight to the living room where his parents were sitting.

"Mom, just have a look at it," Declan who was trying to catch his breath said, and he handed her the notebook.

Once Laura finished reading, she passed the notebook to her husband and covered her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it," Laura said after awhile. "Eli transferred all the money to one of the Fiona's trust accounts. All because of Lilith who…"

"Who, she was trying to frame you for a fraud." Declan's dad finished the sentence for his wife and added. "Laura, if you were accused of the fraud in your own company that would be a scandal of the year and most likely the end of my carrier."

"Declan, where have you found this?" Laura asked surprised.

"Ahhh" Declan said, thinking whether or not to lie to his parents, "In Eli's backpack that I found in the dining room," He stated with his eyes closed.

"Declan!" His dad yelled, "How many times will I have to tell you not to snoop around in someone else's belongings?"

Declan stayed silent with his head down.

"Come with me," Laura said to her husband, "We have to tell Cece and Bullfrog and then transfer the money.

"Don't think that you save by the bell, Declan" Damian said to his son. "We'll have a long talk about it, once I come back home," He added, and walked with his wife out of the living room.

_Oh great, it's going to be just like the dinner with Clare and her parents. One full hour of pure torture to my ears,_ Declan thought depressed.


	26. bullet

After the surgery, Eli was back in his room without the breathing tube, but still with lots of needles stuck in his arms, and the chest tube on his side. Dreaming that he's drowning, Eli thrashed around in his bed. Someone held him by both shoulders, and pinned him down hard to the mattress.

"Baby boy, stop it!" Cece yelled who was holding him down.

"Fiona," Eli whispered, writhing, "please…"

"Chase, give Eli something to calm him down, before he pulls the chest tube out of him," House said, coolly.

Chase grabbed one of the syringes from the drawer, and stuck Eli in the left arm. After few minutes Eli was lying completely motionless on his bed.

"Why is he like that?" Declan asked who never seen Eli fearful like that.

"In surgery, if Chase was experimenting on you, little boy, you would look exactly the same," House said to Declan, with pure sarcasm in his voice, and then he limped his way out of the room.

_What an asshole_, Declan thought, looking with anger in his eyes after House.

"It's the side effects of the medications, but without it, Eli would quiver and scream in pain. Declan, don't worry, give him more time, and he'll be back to his old ways." Chase explained.

"So, is he going to be okay?" Cece asked Chase who came by him.

"Yes, we took the fifth bullet out," Chase said with a smile, and added, "Come with me, Mrs. Goldsworthy. I want to talk to your husband as well."

Few minutes later, Fiona with Dr. Niles walked in. Declan decided to talk with Niles alone while leaving Fiona only with Eli in the room. Fiona came over toward Eli, and hugged him.

"Handsome," She called then kissed Eli's forehead, "I'm so happy to see you again," She said with tears in her eyes, and then sat on the bed next to him. For a moment, Eli opened, and looked at Fiona with dull and tired eyes which were closing back on him fast. Fiona couldn't help herself, but smiled from ear to ear.

"I think you left something with me that it's yours, and you'll probably want to have it back," she whispered softly to Eli's ear. Fiona took off his bracelet that she was wearing, and put it back around Eli's wrist.

"Fiona, be careful what you doing," Laura called from the door, afraid that her daughter might pull one of the needles out of Eli's arm, then walked towards her, she added, "Niles with Declan are waiting for you outside. He said that in few days you should be home with the rest of us. Niles also mentions something about the dog Eddie."

"I see you handsome, as soon as I can," Fiona said, kissing Eli in the cheek, and walked out with her mom.


	27. Wake up

The room was dim when Eli woke up, lying on his back, wearisome and lethargic. Forgetting about the needles in his arms, he bent his elbow, but right away, he winced in pain. When he turned his head to the side, he saw the bracelet back on his wrist.

_I knew, Fiona wouldn't stay mad at me forever_, Eli thought, smirking.

"I'm happy to see you up, baby boy," Cece said.

Startled by his mom, he turned his head the opposite way, and tried to sit up, but that was a huge mistake. Holding his left side, he hissed loud in pain, and started to cough.

"Just lie down," Laura said who was sitting next to Cece.

"Mom, Mrs. Coyne" Eli painfully uttered, trying not to move anymore.

"Eli, take it easy. We all know," Cece spoke softly.

"Is Bullfrog really upset?" Eli asked after awhile, getting pallor.

"He was at first, but not anymore," Cece answered, and added concerned "Let me go get Chase."

"Don't," Eli whispered then signed out loud, "I'm so sorry for everything," he said weakly. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble"

"What you did for me, and my husband was very generous, but dicey." Laura stated, and gave him very kind, sad look. "We'll talk about it, once you get back home. For now, just promise me to get better," Laura said, with faint smile.

"Can I come in?" Declan asked, standing at the door.

"Yeah," Cece nodded.

"We'll both leave you alone." Laura finished for Cece dragging her behind.

"You look like crap," Declan stated, once they were alone.

"I got the memo from Chase about it," Eli replied, closing his eyes.

Hearing the retort, Declan smiled, and shook his head."I think you and House will get along quite well," he predicted. "Bloody hell, who was it?" Declan asked, waiting impatiently for the answer.

"I don't know," Eli responded weakly, "but, I'm the message for you, moneybag."

"Message for me?" Declan asked, looking serious, and shocked at Eli.

"Yes, I'm sure, it was a girl," Eli paused to catch his breath. "She's after you. Promise me Declan that you'll watch your back," He said, getting exhausted.

"Emo boy, don't worry about me. We have to get you out of here first."

"Yeah" Eli said, getting heavy-eyed. "I'm tired of Chase doping me with drugs," then he added, falling asleep "Tell Fiona, I miss her."

"I bring Fiona tomorrow," Declan said, and walked out.


	28. Eddie

Eli was in deep slumber when Fiona came in to the room. The big tote bag that she carried on her shoulder, she put it cautiously on an armchair. Gently, next to him, she sat on the bed, and looked at his face who was very serene, but still ghostly pale. Fiona put her hands on each of his shoulders, and noticed they were cold. First, she pulled the blanket up more, then put one side of her face on his chest, and hugged his arms to keep him warm.

When Eli felt something heavy but pleasant, he slightly opened one of his eyes, and saw bunch of fluffy, curly hair. To enjoy this moment, he stayed motionless with a huge smirk on his face. He turned his head when he heard the door opening, and the tote bag barking.

"Eddie, be quiet." Fiona whispered.

"Fiona," her boyfriend whispered back, "my name is Eli not Eddie."

Fiona sat back up speechless, and looked stupefied into his dark green eyes. Red on his face, Declan walked towards both of them, shaking his hands in the air.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Her brother snapped who now stood next to the armchair.

"Who's Eddie?" Eli innocently asked who was getting a good laugh out of Declan madness.

"Eli" Declan softly spoke, controlling himself from leashing out in anger, "meet Eddie" he pointed at the armchair, turning his head the other way in disgust. Out of the tote bag, a dog's head emerged with the tongue that was sticking out.

"Oh," Eli replied then playfully asked, "so Fiona, is this your new boyfriend?"

"No," she denied right away. "Its Frasier dad's dog and Eddie will be staying with us until Mr. Crane comes back from his honeymoon with his wife," Fiona explained.

"Oh, yeah baby, her new boyfriend likes to chew on my socks." Declan hissed, fuming than added "Get that beast out of here before Chase is going to kick all of us out."

"I wouldn't mind it at all," Eli stated, daydreaming to be outside with Fiona again.

"Play dead," Fiona ordered Eddie, when she saw, through the glass wall, Chase who approached the door.

The dog's head disappeared in the big tote bag again. Eli bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. Declan, on the other hand, was so up tide and nervous that he started to sweat on his forehead. Fiona was praying hard for the dog not to bark again.

"My dear friends," Chase greeted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you to step out."

"Why?" Eli asked, getting depressed.

"My gloomy friend," Chase called to Eli, and explained,"I'm planning to take the chest tube out. Tomorrow, I'll let you go under certain conditions that I discussed with both of your parents.

"Chase, you're awesome," Fiona said, and hugged him, than she picked up carefully the big tote bag from the armchair.

"Thank you Fiona," Chase said, and then asked Declan, "Why you're sweating my spoiled friend?"

"It must be the spicy food that I ate," Declan lied, and gave his sister an evil eye.


	29. Declan

Friendly note

This story is getting towards the end.

If anyone would like to read round 3 let me one.

I might explain what Fire is up to next.

Anyone who is cheering for the team eliona can always PM me. :)

Or even better write a story!

Hugs, and kisses,

Gossippuffer

P.S. Pictures are in the profile.

Few days later, Fiona sneaked into Eli's room. He was sleeping on his right side with his clothes on. The fact that Eli was back save and sound made her the happiest girl in the earth, maybe even the entire universe. Once she lay quietly next to him, her hand disappeared under his t-shirt patting his chest and stomach.

"Again?" Eli asked, with his eyes closed.

"You don't like it?" Fiona inquired, pouting like a little child, and placed her hand on his waist.

"I've never said to stop." He replied, and opened his eyes.

Eli leaned his face closer to Fiona then he put his hand behind her ear and kissed her. Fiona's hand, which was still underneath his t-shirt, it traveled from the waist all the way to his shoulder. Eddie jumped on the bed, which carried a black sock in his teeth. The dog dropped the sock then started to bark at Eli, trying to defend his muse. Right behind Eddie, Declan ran into the room, looking angry.

"Eddie! Give it back!" Declan yelled," And you two, cut it out!"

"I think your new boyfriend and brother don't approve your naughty behavior, princess. " Eli said to Fiona with a smirk, once he broke the kiss.

"What got into you?" Fiona asked her brother.

"Clare just found out that there has been a robbery at the bank where Darcy is employed. Her sister has been accused of negligence. I'm driving Clare back home," Declan explained who picked up his sock from the bed.

"We're coming with you." Fiona proposed.

"No," Declan sternly said, "I need you to stay here,"

"Why?" Fiona questioned her brother.

"I'm not going to drag you or Eli on 14 hour trip," Declan said.

"But why?" Eli asked, teasing Declan.

"Enough!" Declan yelled who got on fire. "You almost die, and you, Fiona, almost drown. On top of everything else, both of you act like nothing ever happened. Have ever occurred to any of you two that the rest of us were worrying sick about both of you? Fiona, do you have any idea how scared I was for you when I pulled you lifeless body out of the pool? Or you Eli when you first disappeared, and then I found you in ICU on the vent? Do you have any idea how fuck top that felt?"

Eli and Fiona sat on the bed speechless and dumbfounded. Eddie hid himself underneath the covers. On the other hand, still fuming, Declan left the room, and shot the door behind him loud. Fiona was ready to go after his brother, but Eli grabbed her by the arm.

"Fiona, don't. Let him cool off." Eli advised, and looked at her with big green eyes.

"You right, handsome," Fiona agreed after awhile. "I didn't know, he felt that way," She added, feeling guilty.

"Neither, did I," Eli said, with sadness in his voice. "Is it true that you almost drown?" Eli asked, hugging her tightly, and then he hissed her neck.

"Declan was over exaggerating," Fiona lied.

"Good because I would kill myself if something happened to you, princess," He said, and touched her scar above the left eye. "Forgive me for that," Eli said, and gently kissed Fiona's forehead.


End file.
